1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to an information output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known, in which a service-life measuring pulse with its pulse width of around 10 μs is applied only once to upper and lower IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) switching element to detect deterioration in a solder joint (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-19953).
However, actually, the deterioration in the solder joint cannot be detected in high precision since the IGBT is not heated enough by the short-circuiting current generated by applying only once the service-life measuring pulse with its pulse width of around 10 μs.